


In The City

by SinQueen69



Series: Female AU's [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Change Room Sex, Consensual Name Calling, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Orgasm Denial, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Glory Hole, Inspection, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Rule 63, Shared Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, no panties, upskirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Peter and Stiles share a kink and take it out into the world.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Female AU's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 369





	1. Subway Car

Peter smiled rather pleased when the last large group on the subway car left, there was only one other guy left and he was listening to his large headphones and staring out the window. The car was on it’s way to the end of the line and now only held three of them with no more stops for a little bit so Peter slid his hand up Stiles’ bare thigh and under her skirt. 

“Peter?” Stiles whispered as she glanced at the other guy as Peter began to teasingly rub at her folds.

“On your knees slut,” Peter said simply and Stiles' eyes lit up. She gave the other man one last glance before she slipped off of her seat and settled on her knees between Peter’s thighs, her fingers easily unzipping his jeans and pulling his thick cock out. Peter rested his hand on her head and pushed her down, moaning softly when her velvety soft mouth engulfed his cock. 

Stiles held onto Peter’s thighs as she began to bob her head up and down, wetly sucking at her older lover’s length. She lifted herself off the ground a bit more, feeling her short skirt swaying and bouncing as she sucked him off. She wondered if the other guy in the subway car was looking, she wondered if he could see her bare and wet pussy as she used her mouth to service the older man. Her pussy throbbed at the idea, at the risk and her heart sped up in her chest making her lewdly slurp and suck around Peter’s cock, tasting his pre-cum on her tongue. 

Peter watched as Stiles’ pretty lips spread wide around his cock and she used that talented tongue of hers to work his length. He kept his hand resting on her bobbing head and caught sight of her skirt riding up as she moved and wondered how wet she was now. Peter glanced over at the other guy in the subway car and smirked knowingly when he saw the guy’s arm and shoulder shifting as he openly watched as Stiles’ head bobbed up and down between Peter’s legs. 

“That’s it slut,” Peter crooned quietly as he applied more pressure to her head and moaned when she gagged around his cock before relaxing and swallowing around him. She gripped Peter’s thighs harder and wiggled her hips as she began to drool around his cock that filled her mouth. 

“Be a good little cock slut for me and swallow,” Peter ordered lazily as he felt his climax approaching and he heard a strangled grunt from the other guy in the subway car and that was all the additional arousal Peter needed to spill down the girl’s throat. 

Stiles obediently swallowed down Peter’s load, used to the taste by now before she pulled off his softening cock with a wet pop. She licked her lips as she looked up at him while tucking his spent cock back into his jeans. 

“That’s my good little slut,” Peter said simply as Stiles settled back onto the seat next to Peter, her pussy aching and soaked beneath her skirt and she locked eyes with the other guy on the train car. She slowly licked her lips and winked at him, he blushed adorably at being caught watching and jerking off and quickly looked away. She giggled softly and leaned against Peter who snuck his hand back under her skirt and just rested his palm against her throbbing cunt in a show of ownership. She would only come when he decided she would and only if she had been a good slut for him.


	2. Glory Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: gender bend, Female Stiles Stilinski, exhibitionism, age difference, glory hole, oral sex, eating out, vaginal fingering, anal fingering, dirty talk, nipple play, consensual name calling, consensual degradation

“You know I’m always up for a good bathroom fuck, but?” Stiles raised her eyebrow at the older man before looking back down at the hole in the side of the wall of the stall in the bar she and Peter took to spending their Friday nights in. 

“What’s wrong baby? Never heard of a glory hole before?” Peter questioned and Stiles’ eyes lit up in understanding as she inhaled sharply. 

“Don’t worry the only cock your slutty pussy is going to get is mine, but I did promise one of your admirers some quality time with it.” Peter tugged her back against his body, grinding his erection against her ass. Stiles moaned and rubbed herself back against the older man, her pussy starting to dampen as her arousal spiked. 

Stiles groaned as Peter hitched the hem of her skin-tight dress up over her hips and yanked her skimpy panties down so they were around her thighs. Stiles squirmed when Peter pulled the low-cut front of her dress down just enough for her bare breasts to pop out and then be pushed up by the collar line of her dress. 

Stiles moaned when Peter’s large hands groped her breasts roughly, pinching and playing with her nipples as he shuffled her forwards towards the hole. 

“Oh!” Stiles gasped when unfamiliar fingers rubbed at her slick folds. Stiles couldn’t help but look down and felt her cunt throbbed as she took in the sight of a stranger’s hand sticking out of the hole and the thick fingers rubbing at her pussy. It was strange feeling someone else’s fingers on her cunt but she embraced it as a new kink and rocked her pussy against the stranger’s fingers. 

“That’s a good slut,” Peter crooned as he squeezed her tits and started playing with her erect nipples. Stiles moaned as she began to tremble between the two sensations. Stiles grabbed onto Peter with one hand and the other hand pressed flat against the stall wall in front of her as the stranger pushed two of his thick, calloused fingers into her pussy. 

“Oh fuck,” Stiles tipped her head back as she did her best to relax around the man’s fingers as they began to pump in and out of her cunt. Her thighs were starting to get wet as a lewd squelching noise filled the bathroom as the man fucked her pussy with his fingers roughly. 

“You like that don’t you slut? You’re so desperate for something in that cunt of yours that you would ride a strange man’s fingers in a glory hole, pathetic.” Peter sneered in her ear, his words tinted with fondness and arousal and Stiles couldn’t help the whine that left her and the way her pussy clenched around the stranger’s fingers. 

“Sir,” Stiles mewled as he pinched her nipples harshly and tugged them outwards forcing Stiles to follow and therefore taking more of the stranger’s fingers into her cunt. The action sent sparks of pain and pleasure through her body and she was realized she was aching and soaked. 

“Wha?” Stiles gasped out when suddenly the man’s fingers were gone, leaving her painfully empty and even Peter had stopped tormenting her sore and puffy nipples. 

Stiles looked down at the glory hole and swallowed when a tongue was stuck through instead of his fingers or his cock. Stiles felt a wave of heat rush over her and her pussy throbbed at the sight even as Peter’s fingers brushed between her ass cheeks. 

“Go on slut, let him get a taste of your sweetness.” Peter crooned as his wet fingers rubbed at her tight asshole. Stiles widened her stance as much as she could before she pressed her pussy against the stranger’s tongue and moaned. The man lapped at her clit before sliding between her folds to thrust into her. 

Stiles placed her hands on the stall wall as she panted, unable to look away from where her pussy was pressed to the glory hole and how filthy this was. She was allowing some stranger to eat her out in a bathroom stall all because Peter told her to and it excited her in every way. 

Stiles pressed her forehead to the wall as she gasped out as Peter’s familiar finger pushed into her ass. They had toyed with anal before, but not like this and it only served to excite her further. She found herself grinding against the stranger’s tongue as Peter's finger fucked her ass, breath hot on her neck and his free hand firm as he groped her breast. 

“S-Sir, I’m so close,” Stiles warned and half expected Peter to pull her back and refuse to allow her to orgasm as he usually did. 

“Go on slut, let the man taste your pleasure.” Peter purred as he pushed a second finger into her ass and watched as she arched her back with a cry as she came with the extra sensation. 

Stiles’ panted and quivered as the stranger lapped at her drenched cunt, licking her through her orgasm as Peter’s fingers sat heavy in her ass. 

“You did good slut, that was beautiful to watch.” Peter praised as he withdrew his fingers and eased her away from the glory hole. The man’s tongue and chin that she could now see was as drenched as she was and a blush appeared high on her cheeks as she leaned back against Peter.

“Thank you, Sir,” Stiles turned her head and was given a kiss in reward. Peter rubbed his fingers through the mess that was now covering her cunt and thighs. Stiles shuddered when he lifted his dirty fingers to her mouth and she licked at them, tasting her release from his skin. 

“That’s my slut,” Peter crooned pleased.


	3. Change Room

“Open the door, I have those other sizes you wanted.” Peter rapped on the door of the almost empty change room area, a few items draped over his arm. 

Stiles opened the door to the room, clad in her matching navy lace bra and panty set and ushered him in with a knowing blush on her cheeks. Peter just smiled as his cock twitched in his pants at the sight of her in her lingerie. He shut the door behind him and set the clothes on the chair. He crossed his arms and looked her up and down as she bit her lip as she looked up at him. 

“Take it all off,” Peter ordered in a quiet voice and Stiles inhaled sharply as her heart rate sped up and her arousal began to scent the room. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor to reveal her perky breasts and hardening nipples as she shimmied out of her panties that landed in a heap around her ankles. 

“Inspection time slut,” Peter said as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and smirked when her eyes went wide but she spread her feet apart and placed her hands behind her head and waited in the classic inspection position. Peter stepped into her space and smoothed his hand over her neck before cupped her right breast in one hand, squeezing and bouncing the small mound before he pinched nipple earning a little gasp from the woman. Peter groped both her breasts, enjoying the little gasps Stiles was trying to smother before he left them alone and smoothed his hands over her quivering stomach. 

Stiles swallowed back a moan as Peter easily manhandled her so she was pressed against the change room wall in a bent-over position, her hands laid flat out on the wall and his hands on her ass. 

“Hm, just a bit of stimulation and you’re already soaked,” Peter commented as he spread her ass cheeks apart to get a good view of her tight ass hole and glistening pussy lips. Stiles shuddered and let out an open mouth sigh as Peter rubbed rather harshly against her folds, spreading her wetness around and he teased her clit with board strokes. 

Stiles locked her knees as she bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from outright moaning at the touches that just got her wetter. She could feel the heat of Peter’s eyes on her exposed cunt and the voices of others in the change rooms in the area and she felt her pussy throb at the fact they were in such a public place and she loved it. 

Stiles gasped and dug her fingers into the wall when a sharp sting came from her aching cunt, Peter’s hand rubbing against where he just smacked.

“If you keep getting wet you’re going to make a mess of yourself and then everyone will see what a slut you are.” Peter tsk’ed as he rubbed at her wet cunt again before pinching her clit making her slap her hand over her mouth and writhe under the new sensations. Peter dipped just the tips of his index and middle finger into her soaked pussy, he left them there just long enough to tease her, to make her want more before he yanked them out and wiped his wet fingers on her ass cheek.

“I’ll be waiting outside when you’re ready,” Peter said simply before he grabbed her bag and she watched while rubbing her thighs together as he shoved her panty and bras into her bag. 

“If you even think about coming without my permission then there will be hell to pay,” Peter whispered in her ear as he groped her ass once more before he slipped out of the changing room.

Stiles swallowed back a whimper as she clenched her fists to stop herself from touching her aching pussy and instead pulled her shirt back over her head and short skirt up over her hips. She looked in the mirror in an attempt to look normal and not hot and bothered. She blushed and rubbed her thighs together again when she saw she could easily see her hard nipples through the fabric of her shirt and if she moved in a certain way she could see her juices glinting on her inner thighs. She knew Peter would make her walk through the mall like this and keep her needy until he felt like playing with her again.

Stiles found herself smiling as she gathered the items she wanted to get and wondered how hot and horny she would be by the end of the day and if anyone would notice her obvious arousal while walking in the mall, it set her heart racing and she left the change room with excitement in her veins.


	4. In The Other Room

“Mm, you know I’m always up for a good fuck Sir, but my dad is literally in the other room.” Stiles moaned softly as Peter snuck his hand down up under her skirt and rubbed at her bare cunt, she never wore underwear these days so Peter could fuck her whenever and wherever.

“That’s the fun bit, you have to stay quiet while I use your slutty cunt for my pleasure. You don’t want me to sit through dinner with your father with an erection do you?” Peter crooned in her ear as he slipped his fingers into her wet pussy with minimal effort as she slowly leaked around him as arousal flooded her system. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpered as she ground her ass back against the older man’s erection while clenching around his thick fingers. Peter grinned against her neck as he bit at the flesh as he spread his two fingers wide, loving how wet she was just from a bit of dirty talk and his fingers in her cunt. 

“Instead you’re going to sit through dinner and you’re going to have to pretend to be daddy’s little girl while you slowly drip my cum out of your slutty cunt.” Peter breathed in her ear as he unzipped his dress pants with his free hand as he hooked his fingers inside of her. Stiles’ hand flew up to her mouth and muffled a whine with her palm as she squeezed her thighs together. Stiles’ shuddered at the brush of the older man’s cock through her wet folds before he swiftly replaced his fingers with his thick cock. 

Stiles’ eyes rolled up into her head as she swayed on her feet as Peter grunted against the back of her neck as he fucked into her. Stiles muffled her squeals of pleasure as the force of his thrusts rocked her up onto the balls of her feet and her thighs parted wide enough for him to go deeper into her. 

“That’s right slut, take my cock while your father watches TV in the next room,” Peter encouraged as he rubbed at her clit with his wet fingers. Peter grinned sharply when Stiles’ cunt convulsed around his cock and he couldn’t wait to watch her squirm through dinner as his cum leaked out of her soaked cunt. 

Peter pinched her clit as he grabbed her hip tightly with his other hand and slammed his cock deep into her. Stiles visibly had to work at keeping herself quiet as she was forced up onto her tiptoes by the strength of that thrust and Peter grinned with a soft grunt as she gushed her release over his cock and her thighs. He wetly fucked up into her throbbing, heated cunt a few more times before he stilled once he was balls deep inside of her and spilled his load. 

Peter slipped out of her drenched cunt and settled her skirt back into its place and he chuckled as he watched her squeeze her thighs and bit her swollen lower lip with pink on her cheeks. Peter adjusted himself and made sure his hair was slicked back properly before he put on a pleasant smile, grabbing two beers and went to join Stiles’ father in the other room. 

The Sheriff had no idea what had transpired in the room next door, chatting to Peter about sports as Stiles slunk in and curled up on an armchair with a blanket over her lap. Peter hide his smirk behind his beer bottle, he had gotten a glimpse of both his and her cum on her upper thighs just hidden by her skirt before she had sat down. The flush on her cheeks stayed there for the rest of the night as she slowly leaked the older man’s cum and Peter couldn’t have been more pleased with the outcome of the monthly dinner with her father.


	5. On The Side Of The Road/Car Sex-Final

Stiles raised her eyebrow at Peter when the older man pulled his car off to the side of the road and cut the engine. 

“Do you like this spot baby?” Peter asked and Stiles peered out the windshield, it was a barely used road but a car drove past every so often at breakneck speed as it was a dirt side road. 

“It’s okay?” Stiles gave him a look before groaning when his hand cupped the front of her skirt and squeezed her pussy through the fabric. 

“I’m going to spread you out on the hood of the car and fuck you so anyone driving by can see you take my cock like the slut you are.” Peter’s voice dropped down to a husky tone and Stiles felt herself get wet at the tone he always used when they were having sex. 

“Then this spot is fucking fantastic,” Stiles moaned as she rubbed her crotch against his hand eagerly. Peter laughed at her eagerness and yanked her into a dirty kiss before the two exited the car. Stiles willingly laid flat on the hood of Peter’s car and spread her legs wide, her skirt riding up to flash her bare glistening cunt to her older lover. 

Peter set his foot on the front bumper of the car as he undid his pants with a wide, perverted grin on his face as he watched Stiles rub at her slick folds, teasing him with flashes of soft pink and wet arousal. 

“Please Sir, I haven’t had your cock all day,” Stiles whined as she planted her feet wide on the hood of the car and jerked her hips up in a clear act of need. Peter fisted his cock a few times with some lube he had tucked in his pocket before grabbing her legs and yanked her down. 

Stiles tossed her head back with a loud cry of pleasure as the action had her sinking onto his cock. A wet squelching noises echoed around them as Peter planted his hands by her hips and started thrusting. 

“You’re so big inside of me Sir,” Stiles’ closed eyelashes fanned over her cheek as she slowly flushed with arousal and want as Peter sucked at her neck as he rocked his hips against hers. 

The sound of a horn sounded out startling the two a car raced by, Peter jaunty raised his hand in greeting before he smirked down at Stiles who was squeezing his cock tighter at the fact they had been seen and he thrust hard into her. 

“I love how tight you get when someone catches us,” Peter laughed between breaths as she arched her body, nipples standing erect from under her shirt so he had to palm and fondle her breasts as he fucked her. Stiles moaned and mewled as she writhed on the hood of his car as another car roared past with their horn blaring as well. 

Stiles groaned and dug her nails into Peter’s shoulders as she clung to her and lifted her hips to meet his, her thighs soaked as she leaked around his cock steadily. Peter reached between them and spanked her cunt harshly. Stiles wailed as she jerked off the car against the older man as she squirted out around his cock as she came so hard she saw stars. 

Peter slammed their mouths together in a wet kiss as he squeezed her breasts hard as he drove his throbbing cock deep into her soaked cunt. She swallowed his moan of pleasure as he shot his load into her until it was seeping out around his softening cock. 

Peter leaned back from the car, his spent cock slipping from her sloppy cunt with a lewd sound that had him grinning as he watched her puffy pussy flutter and ooze his white cum. 

“Get back in the car slut, it’s time to go home,” Peter ordered gruffly as he tucked his cock back into his jeans and she just smiled at him from where she lay debauched on the hood of his car dripping his cum. 

Peter smiled fondly, he had never been so happy in his damn life and it was all thanks to Stiles and her filthy kinky side that matched his perfectly. He loved fucking her in public and she loved it just as much if not more and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
